


The Birds

by Spaggel



Series: RAF Verse Fanart [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hulk didn't know though, Hulk leads a hard life, Hulk never knows till it's too late, The Bird's, that shit is scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaggel/pseuds/Spaggel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hulk is sorry,” he says. “Hulk had bad dream. Hulk will stop watching Hitchcock movies before bed.” </p><p>Oh god, this Hulk.... he just makes me SO HAPPY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Situation Normal: All Fucked Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/351786) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



  


“HITCHCOCK MOVIES?!” 

“Hulk did not know he was afraid of birds!”

**Author's Note:**

> X-Posted: [Tumblr](http://spaggel.tumblr.com/post/33874736224/hulk-is-sorry-he-says-hulk-had-bad-dream)


End file.
